


December 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rain mixed with Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he held his injured daughter and sobbed.





	December 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

The rain mixed with Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he held his injured daughter and sobbed after he barely defeated the creature responsible.

THE END


End file.
